Transmissions of different types have been developed over the years to provide greater control of mechanical loads, such as the driving wheels of power vehicles. For the most part, such transmissions, because of their complexity, have not proven to be fully efficient in providing a practical means to transfer the power of a power source to a load for operating the load in a wholly efficient manner. In all automotive transmissions, it is desirable to enable a vehicle, for instance, to accelerate to a maximum through a wide speed range, while the engine of the vehicle operates within its most efficient torque output range.
It is also desirable to have no limitations as to power input applied to the transmission and power output obtained from the transmission. An improvement in fuel economy would be a very beneficial result of a well designed transmission. Also, reduction of air pollution is a desirable aim to be considered in the design of transmissions. It is also especially preferable to provide, for a transmission design, a power source having a drive shaft with a constant output speed, such as the drive shafts of motors, turbines and the like. Moreover, it is desirable to have a smooth transition through the various shift points so as to reduce wear and tear on the mechanical components of the system. If a transmission can be operated under the influence of a microprocessor, greater control of the transmission can be achieved than has heretofore been capable.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission apparatus which is of the variable ratio type and which can be easily controlled, such as by a microprocessor, through the various shift points without noticeable changes in acceleration or engine speed yet the apparatus is simple and rugged in construction, is made of a relatively few number of parts and is inexpensive to produce and maintain.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent as the following specification progresses, reference being made to the accompanying drawings for an illustration of the invention.